Romeo and Juliet: Inuyasha Style!
by DarkMoon1
Summary: When Kagome met Inuyasha she felt like she found her soul mate! But not everyone approves of their budding romance and it's only because Kagome is a miko and Inuyasha a hanyou. InuKag MirSan
1. Meeting

Disclaimers: Lets just say I DID own it, but only in a past life. 

  
  
  
  


AN: Crap this isn't good! Here I am writing YET ANOTHER story and I still have THREE long ones to finish. Oh well I guess these are the consequences of being a writer! LMAO!! Well this story is going to be a little different from the play. It is NOT going to be set back in the day but in this time period. They won't talk like "Where for art thou?" or whatever like that. I'm still debating wether the problems with the 'couple' being together should be because of their families or because of their 'race' differences. Oh well I guess I'll figure it out sooner or later, but not much later. Lol. Hope you enjoy my story!! ^__________________^

  
  
  
  


Prologue

  
  
  
  
  


Kagome Hiragashi 

  
  


It was an average day, just like everyday and I was just getting off my bus. From where I stood I could see every single person in the school, but who I was really looking for, I couldn't see until they snuck up behind me and scared the crap out of me.

  


"Ugh you guys!" I whined as I turned to face the now laughing couple.

  


"Kag you should have seen your face!" My best friend Sango laughed and managed to say in between snorts.

  


"Yeah it was...it was priceless." Miroku, her boyfriend said. I rolled my eyes at them. They can be so immature sometimes. I jumped down from the rock I was standing on and wacked Miroku with my bag. "HEY! What was that for?" He whined rubbing his head.

  


"That's for scaring me." I simple said.

  


"But Sango laughed you too!" He pouted. I giggled at his little boy face.

  


"But Sango is my best friend I could never hit her." I said and saw Sango lift her head up high. "But I could always get back at her." I said looking at her again and seeing her frown my way.

  


"Oh, you better not Kagome Hiragashi!" She threatened and started chasing after me. I just laughed as wove in and out of people's ways. I looked back and could see that she had stop and was now looking from side to side for me. I laughed even harder and started to turn around when I bumped into something rather hard, warm, well toned out, and muscular. I looked up to see who it was and was short of breath. There in front of me was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my whole puny little life!

  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha Kimoto

  


Man did I hate the beginning of school years. The teachers would talk about all the what to do's and what not to do's as if it were your first time, in-school of course. I also hated today because it was my first day here in Kyoto high school. Funny the name, seeing how we live in Tokyo and not Kyoto itself.

I looked around at the hundreds of faces either chit chatting with friends, skateboarding, dancing, or just freestyling to some beat. I could also see the different groups that obviously didn't want to hang with other 'kinds'. One he noticed were demons. I could smell two in particular. One was a wolf demon, the other a fox demon. I could also sense the mikos. I looked over to their direction and noticed that they were only a few. One girl had long ebony black hair, with a very serious face and pale white skin. She was pretty but looked really cold. I heard another girl call her Kikyo and weirdly she smiled at her. I looked away and started to look again at my shoe, that just happen to have a dirt mark on it. I went to clean and when I came back up I didn't expect to have a girl bump into my chest. At first she just froze there as if wonder what the hell was and when she figured it out she looked up to me. That's when I thought my heart stopped. In front or a little below me stood the most prettiest girl I've ever seen in my puny little life!

  
  


AUTHOR's POINT OF VIEW

  
  
  


"Um...hi." Kagome said a faint blush spreading across her face. He chuckled and she stood straight at once glaring at him. "And what is os funny?" She asked sharply.

  


"You...your just so cute, even more when your mad." He smiled making her blush deepen to a crimson color. Kagome huffed and turned around stomping away. He went after her. " Hey wait! You can't just come and bump into and then hear me give you a flattering comment and just walk away." He said trying to keep up with her through the crowd.

  


"And who said I couldn't?" She asked not turning around.

  


"Well...at least tell me your name." He pleaded and with that she stopped making him bump into her back a little. She turned around and looked at his golden orbs, admiring them for a bit.

  


"It's Kagome, Kagome Hiragashi." 

  


"Kagome..." He said testing her name on his tongue and liking the sound of it. He was about to tell her his name but she had already vanished and he couldn't find her or smell her the crowd. The bell rang and he sighed deeply. He walked to his first class on his schedule thinking about when he would be able to meet Kagome Hiragashi again. To bad he didn't know it was sooner than he thought.

  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Okay that's the prologue and I hoped you liked it just a little bit. Don't worry the next chappie will be up tomorrow. You didn't think I was going to live you hangin with just that did ya?? Even though I am for one day!! Lol. REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLZ!!!!!! 

  
  



	2. Kikyo's Warning

  
  


Disclaimer: "I wish, I wish with all my heart to go to Inuyasha in the land of feudal Japan" LOL! I got that from the show 'Dragon Tales' ^_~;

  
  
  


AN: THREE reviews and TWO emails that makes FIVE so far (Yea I can count!) Thanx a lot to you guys who reviewed!! You're the best! Oh and for those who wondering if it was going to be a happy or sad ending...well...your just gonna have to read to find out! (Really PLZ do read it!!)^_^

  
  
  


Chapter 1

  
  
  
  


Inuyasha went to his first period class and sat down in a chair in the back. Soon enough other students came in and filled up all the desks until one was free and that was next to him. Inuyasha put his head down on the desk, a little tired, seeing how he woke up at 5 in the morning and now it was only 7:30. Just then someone came into room and sat next to him. He didn't have to look up to know who it was.

  


"Kagome?" He said and lifted his head to see her surprise face turn to a gorgeous smile.

  


"Oh its you. That's cool that we have a class together." She said. Inuyasha nodded.

  


"Oh yeah I never told you my name. It's Inuyasha and Kimoto is my last name." He said a little nervous.

  


"I like your name."

  


"Thanks me too." He said blushing a bit but then snapped to something. " No I mean...I-I like your name too." He stuttered. 'She must think I'm a weirdo now.' He thought and banged his head on the desk. She just laughed and patted him on his back, which to Inuyasha made a light jolt run through him.

  


"Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have a few other classes alike." He nodded and handed her his schedule. She skimmed it and smiled. Inuyasha felt like he could never get tired of that smile. "Well it looks like we have all of them except for fourth period. I have computers and you have art. But we also have the same lunch! You can sit with me and my friends." She handed the paper back. 

  


"Well that's good, at least I'll get to be with your lovely presents all-day." He said smiling and she blushed.

  


"Your so sweet."

  


"Excuse me, if you two are done now." Said the teacher making the teens whip there heads around. They both were blushing like mad.

  
  


********************************lunch*************************************

  


"Oh my gosh! Sango! Guess what?" Kagome said running to her friends locker.

  


"What?"

  


"I've just met and have been talking to the most gorgeous guy you could ever see!"

  


"Sorry Kag but Miroku is gorgeous enough." She said with a dreamy look. That's when Miroku came up behind her and nuzzled her neck.

  


"Your to good for me my love." 

  


"I know!"

  


"Hey!" He said with a puppy dog face.

  


"I'm just kidding." She giggled and grabbed his hand as they walked down the hall.

  


"SO! Like I was saying....He had the most cutest smile and doggy ears-"

  


"Doggy ears?!" Sango asked surprised. Kagome just nodded.

  


"Yeah he's a dog hanyou."

  


"Kagome...you know that there is going to be trouble right?"

  


"No what do you mean?" She said confused. Miroku shook his head and told her.

  


"Kag you know that the mikos and the youkai don't mix well. There the top groups in this school and not even us humans can deal with them."

  


"But what does that have to do with me and Inuyasha."

  


"Oh wow that's a cool name." Sango chirped. Kagome nodded quickly before looking back at Miroku.

  


" Well you ARE a miko and he IS a HALF-DEMON!" He almost yelled.

  


"So what?" She said stubbornly. Miroku shook his head again and sighed.

  
  


"You'll only see Kag, you'll only see." He said last before they entered to the very loud cafeteria.

  


"Hey you guys. I'll catch you outside k. I got to get Inuyasha." She said running of into the enormous crowd. She went to the others side of the room to see him leaning on a wall, munching on some Fritos (I don't own Fritos, but they are really good!)

  


"Hey there Yash." She said to him he looked at her and smiled.

  


"Already coming up with nicknames?" He said getting off the wall and following her to where friends were outside.

  


"Yup. What you don't like it?" She pouted looking like a little five year old.

  


"Its fine."

  


"Good, cause I wasn't going to stop calling you that." she laughed as they came up to a huge old oak tree. (I'm not sure if there are any oak trees in Japan, but oh well) She started to climb it when Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and jumped up to the nearest branch.

  


"You could have just told me you wanted to go up." He said positioning her to sit in his lap. She blushed and looked at his cute little ears, that were moving back and forth. She was about to touch them when-

  


"So you must be the great hanyou are little Kagome has been talking about." Someone from above them said in a fatherly tone. Kagome smiled and looked up to see Miroku and Sango on a branch together laughing down at them. Kagome got up and went higher to reach them, Inuyasha followed behind her. (NO he was NOT looking at her ass). 

  


"Everyone I'd like you to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha I'd like you to meet my two best friends Sango and Miroku." They all exchanged 'hi's and started to eat their lunch. 

  


"So Inuyasha your new here aren't you, I mean in Tokyo right?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded.

  


"Yeah, I'm from Kyoto. My parents died two years ago and my brother and I had to move here because of his job and I think because he couldn't stand living where there was so much remembrance of our parents. 

  


"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. So your brother is a hanyou like you?"

  


"No he's a full demon, we had different mothers but his mother skipped out the day he was born and left him to my father, who ended up remarrying to my mother. Shesshomaru-my brother-loved my mother very much, after all she was the one to raise him." Everyone oh-ed. Just then someone appeared below them on the ground. Instantly Kagome recognized who it was and jumped down. Inuyasha looked down to see what she was doing when he saw the girl from those other mikos. She looked at him for a second before turning her gaze to Kagome.

  


"Hey Kikyo. What's up?" She said hugging her. Kikyo smiled and shook her head.

  


"Nothing much, but can I talk to you...in private." She said nodding up to her friends. Kagome looked at them and nodded.

  


"Sure. I'll be back in a sec k." She said before walking away with Kikyo. 

  


"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked them.

  


"Her names Kikyo and I don't like her that much." Sango said a little annoyed.

  


"She doesn't talk to any one except to mikos like her."

  


"That's why Kagome and her are friends."

  


"But they also grew up with each other, so that adds to it." Miroku finished. Inuyasha nodded his head and looked over in the direction that the two girls went to.

  


*******

  


After walking for a short while. Kikyo stopped and turned to Kagome.

  


"So what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked cheerfully. Kikyo nodded and looked seriously at her best friend since the day she was born. 

  


******FLASHBACK******

  


_"Kikyo oh Kikyo, where are youuu?" Kagome laughed running around to find her four year old friend. Kagome then heard something coming from the back of a box. She crept towards it slowly and when she was just about to look behind it-_

  


_"BOO!" Kikyo said jumping up and giggling her little socks off._

  


_"Kikyo you scared me." Kagome said clutching her small heart._

  


_"I'm sorry." She said and hugged Kagome. Kag hugged back and then whispered something in her ear._

  


_"You know that I'm still it?" She said and Kikyo jumped back from her so quickly that she almost fell into the box behind her. She then ran as fast as she could away from Kagome, still laughing her head off. She was almost to the goal when she felt a tug at her back and fell instantly on the ground. When she got up she winced a little and looked down to see that her knee was bleeding. Kagome saw this too and knelt down so she could see it better._

  


_"Oh my gosh Kikyo. I'm so sorry!"_

  


_"It's okay Kagome. It doesn't hurt." _

  


_"But I did that to you. You probably hate me now." Kagome said starting to cry._

  


_"That's not true. I don't hate you." Kikyo said hugging her. "You're my best friend. I could never hate you._" _Kagome sniffled a bit and looked up at Kikyo._

  


_"Really?" Kikyo nodded and Kagome smiled hugging her back. She then stood up and looked at her boo-boo. "At least let me heal it for you."_

  


_"You know how to heal?" Kikyo asked surprised. Kagome nodded. _

  


_"Kaede taught me and she said that she was going to teach you toady." Kikyo quickly nodded her head and watched in amazement as her wound healed in matter of seconds_. _The two friends hugged again and ran away to go play some more._

  


******END FLASHBACK*******

  


"Kikyo you still there?" Kagome said waving a hand in her face.

  


"Oh sorry. I was just remembering of the past." She said with a warm smile. Kagome laughed.

  


"What when were like four and I healed up your wound?" Kagome laughed.

  


"How did you know?" She asked even though she already knew.

  


"Best friends always know what the other is talking or thinking about." The two girls laughed.

  


"So anyway, what I had to tell you is that I've seen you hanging out a lot with that hanyou boy, and before you say anything, because I know what your thinking, I don't mind you guys at all. But have you seen the looks the demons have been giving you guys?" She asked. Kagome only shook her head. "Well its not pleasant looking. They look like they could kill you in a matter of seconds, which I know they couldn't. All I'm saying is to be careful Kag. You're my first and best friend and I would hate if one of those pig-headed demons did any harm to you."

  


"I understand, your such a good friend." They hugged.

  
  


"I promise that I will help you in any kind of trouble. I would protect you with my life." Kikyo said with so much emotion. Kagome nodded.

  


"I would do the same and I will. So don't go trying to fight those demons because then I would go and save your butt sooner then I expected." Again they laughed and they walked back. They got there just when the bell rang and Kagome could see her friends jumping off the tree. She said her goodbyes to Kikyo and ran over to them.

  


"Hey I'm back. Sorry I took so long." She said as they walked into the school.

  


"So what she have to say?" Sango asked.

  


"Well that's something between us. Sorry can't tell." 

  


"It's okay, because I wouldn't want you to have told her something that I told you." Sango said a little peeved. Kagome came next to her and hugged.

  


"Don't worry I promise to tell. Just not right now." Sango beamed.

  


"Okay." They all went to their next classes. Just waiting for the end of the day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Chapter 1 finished. OMG I'm so sorry that I got it out so late (it's 8:31 PM) But that was the only time I got to go online. I hope you liked it and I hope to have the next chappie out tomorrow or the next day! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ^_________________^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Authors Note

  
  


AN: Hey everyone sorry this isn't an update but I have a little bad news. I won't be able to update this weekend. I'm going to Tallahassee, you know one of those boring visits to your family. -_- My mom said I had to go or else no computer for a year! And she don't lie. Lol. Well I hope to update either Sunday or Monday...Ok thanx you guys!!

  
  


~*~*DarkMoon*~*~


	4. Just Happen To Hear

  
  


Disclaimer: Once upon a time a girl once owned Inuyasha, but it was taken away from her by those mean and evil lawyers and she had to end up writing fanfics for the rest of her life. The end!!

  
  
  
  


AN: Oh hi everyone...again! Lol. It seems my good ole cousins just happen to have a comp and they let me use it to type up my chapters! Actually they just want me to hurry up and update so they can read it when I'm done. ::Shrugs shoulders:: Oh well it's better then nothing! Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you liked the last chappie!! Oh and one little review response to "Lilemmy" (I hope I spelled it right) Thanx for putting me on ur fav list...I feel special now. But plz don't take me off, I'm updating...see!! Lol okay on with the story!!

  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha was in his last period and from where he was sitting he could see the back of Kagome's head. (Lol) He sighed and looked down at the book they were reading. It was Romeo and Juliet. He didn't understand why he was reading this again, because he had read it when he was a freshman. That just didn't make any sense at all. He sighed again as he heard the familiar lines to the balcony scene.

  


Kagome giggled to herself as she heard Inuyasha sigh twice. He must have been very bored hearing this story over again. On the other hand Kagome loved to read about the tragic couple. All of sudden Kagome had a weird thought. 'Inuyasha and I are almost like Romeo and Juliet. Well I don't know if he likes me or not, but we are having problems with just hanging out. People don't like it because we're different, just like the couple. Hmm...weird.' Kagome looked behind her and saw the cutest sight. Inuyasha was sleeping with his head to the side a little drool forming at his mouth. 'Okay maybe that's (referring to the drool) isn't cute but his face sure is. He looks a little child.' Just then the bell rang and Inuyasha jumped at the sound of it. Kagome laughed as he mad a surprised and embarrassed face.

  


"You should have seen your face just now. It was priceless!" She kept laughing as they walked out of the classroom.

  


"Ha-Ha very funny."

  


"Hey you two what's so funny?" Asked Sango coming up from behind them.

  


"Oh nothing." Kagome said winking over to Inu. Sango saw this and eyed them suspiciously.

  


"HEY! YOU GUYS, WAIT UP!" Miroku yelled from down the hall. He started to run as fast as he could and when he finally caught up to them he was panting. "Your *wheeze* not going...to *huff* believe *breath in an out* this." 

  


"What is Miroku?" Sango asked impatiently. He breathed in a little more before straightening himself and looking towards Inuyasha. 

  


"Well I was just in the bathroom taking a leak, when Kouga and Shippou came into the john too. I didn't want them to see me so I hid behind one of the stall walls and waited for them to leave. That's when they started to talk about you, Inuyasha."

  


"Me?" He said pointing at himself. "I don't even know who your talking about so how could they talk about ME?" He asked annoyed.

  


"Chill out man and hear me out. They were talking about how they didn't approve of a fellow demon was messing with a miko. So Kouga was like that there was only one way to fix this and it was to break you and Kagome up. That's when Shippou chipped in and said how they should wait a while, that he had a better plan. That was all I heard because they left after that."

  


"Those bastards. They don't even know me! Well I don't care what they say. I won't let them take Kagome away from me." By now Kagome was blushing from head to toe. The others saw this and smiled inwardly.

  


"So it seems Kikyo was right." Everyone's head snapped to Kagome as to go on. "When she asked to talk to me, she had said that she noticed how the demons looked at us. She told me that they looked like they wanted to kill me. She also said that she was okay with me and Inuyasha, but if the demons did any thing to hurt me that she would protect me with her life. Kikyo is like my sister, I'd do anything for her." Kagome finished. 

  


"So what should we do?" Sango asked. 

  


"I guess we only have one option."

  


"And that is?"

  


"To wait." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders. They all nodded and walked out of the school grounds. What they didn't know was someone was watching them the whole time.

  


"Hehe. Soon." The figure said before disappearing into the shadows. 

  


************************AT KAGOME'S HOUSE**************************

  


"Hey mom, I'm home!" She yelled closing the front door behind her. Her mother popped her head out from the kitchen.

  


"Oh hello dear. How was your first day?"

  


"Lets just say...it was very interesting." Kagome smiled.

  
  


"I'm glad you had a nice time. How is Miroku and Sango?"

  


"There doing fine."

  


"Well alright hunny, dinner will be done in a hour."

  


"Okay mom. I'll be in my room if you need me." Kagome said before running up the stairs and into her room. She closed her door quietly and then jumped on her bed, laying face down. She couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. She screamed into her pillow. Then she laughed. She had never felt this way before about a boy. Usually she was to busy with her work to worry about boys but now Inu came into her life she just felt...weird. She laughed again, thinking how all this happened in just one day and also the first day of school. She smiled and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

  


*********************AT INUYASHA'S HOUSE***********************

  


Inuyasha opened the door and closed it a little hard. He only did this to get his brothers attention.

  


"Inuyasha, you should know that I can smell you from a mile away, so do you mind not breaking the door down." Shesshomaru said from the living room. He was sitting in a leather black chair, reading the newspaper. "So what's got you all giddy?" He asked in the same cool and level voice.

  


"I have just met the most wonderful girl in the universe." Inuyasha said walking to the three seater and throwing himself on it.

  


"First what did I tell you about the furniture and second you can't really say that, have you met all the women in the universe?"

  


"Your not very funny."

  


"I'm not trying to be."

  


"Could have fooled me."

  


"So what's her name?"

  


"Kagome Hiragashi. She's in most of my classes and we have the same lunch. God! She has a beautiful smile. Her hair is like silk or well it looks like it at least, and when she talks, her voice is like an angel's."

  


"There you go again, have you ever heard an angels voice?" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and started to get up.

  


"I should have known this was going to be a waste of time telling it to you."

  
  


"I was just getting to you Inu. Don't take it to heart now."

  


"I know." He said in a huff walking up the stairs.

  


"No you didn't." He heard his brother say from the top of the stairs. He opened his room door and threw his bag into his closet. He then put on his head phones and turned on his CD player, he put in Linkin Park's Meteora cd and laid down on his bed. He fell asleep quickly thinking no other then a certain raven haired girl.

  


*****************AT NIGHT IN A PARK********************

  


"Damn its like 4 in the morning. Whadda call us here for?"

  


"We have a plan for getting that miko and hanyou away from each other." Soon the grumbling teens shut their mouths and listened with interest. Kouga -the leader- smirked and turned to Shippou, who nodded and walked out the shadows so everyone could see him.

  


"I know a way that can get them away quicker then you think and all's we need is that Kagome girl and her little friend Kikyo."

  


"How will that work?" One demon teen asked. The others nodded and waited for him to finish.

  


"You see, yesterday I over heard Kagome talking to her friends and she said that she would do anything to protect her friend Kikyo. So what I had in mind was to-" The rest was unheard by the howling wind that past by them. When he was finished all the guys cheered and went back to their houses, grumbling about getting some shut eye.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Gee Do you guys think that was short? Oh and isn't it weird how I'm making Shippou the bad guy?? Sorry about that but don't worry that will change, but in later chapters. Oops I'm giving out info...not good...oh well PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! ^____________________________^


End file.
